


I Owe You

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: FYI:   M/S aren't a couple , William is still around, Krycek is alive (because Mulder saved him) and working for CSM, and has two arms.





	I Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Krycek's P.O.V.

 

 

"I can't do this."

 

That's what I thought. What I said was, "Alright." You don't disagree with the man in charge, that's what I've come to learn. Anyway, I had a job to do. A job that I agreed to do. Therein lies the problem.

 

I drove fast to Mulder's apartment, faster than I should of, faster than any law would allow. I didn't care. If I got pulled over it would be an excuse to delay this. I didn't get pulled over. Great. I pulled along the curb outside of Mulder's apartment building. "Maybe he won't come home tonight" is what I kept hoping. I left the elevator and walked slowly towards number 42. I didn't see his car, and he didn't answer the phone when I checked from my car. I picked the lock, as I had a hundred times before. He wasn't home, I checked everywhere.

 

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his desk. On the paper I wrote, "Things Are Looking Up." I know it's not very original, but my heart's not in it this time. Besides, he'll pick it up and it might throw him off enough so I can get the upper hand.

 

I placed the paper right where I had that first time almost five years ago. Seems longer than that. I knelt, staring at the paper for a moment. "It doesn't seem fair now, doesn't seem right." That's what I said when I went to kill him last time. He didn't believe anything that I said, but it was all true. "I'm the one that kept you alive." That was true. I had been ordered to kill Mulder more times then I can count over the years. I always got around it somehow. This time I was told in no uncertain terms that this was to be finished tonight.

 

I got up and stood to the left of the door, against the wall. I took out my gun and held it ready. I stood there forever, well, close to an hour, when I finally heard the door click. It was nighttime now and there were no lights on so I couldn't see anything. I heard the knob turn. It began to open slowly. A shadowy figure entered the room and closed the door. Pitch black. I vaguely saw the outline of someone bend over. I held my gun out in front of me, aimed as best as I could under the circumstances, and flipped the light switch that was behind me.

 

Damn. Scully swung sround quickly. She was holding William and she looked scared to death. Then she started to look pissed. I couldn't tell which emotion was more prevelant, but the bottom line was that she didn't want to see me. That was fine by me. She was certainly not who I wanted to see.

 

"I came by to see Mulder," she said calmly.

 

Why is she telling me? Like I care. I was so mad that my brain wasn't quite working quickly. I didn't want to be here in the first place. Now Scully shows up, complicating things. Something in my mind clicked into place and I faintly realized that I was standing with a gun aimed right at William's chest. I lowered it.

 

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

 

I looked at her, or I should say I kept looking at her. I'd been staring at her since I flipped the light switch on. I'm not sure why, I just couldn't seem to come up with anything to say. Ignoring me, since I was ignoring her, Scully went to the living room and placed William on the couch. She put some pillows around him so he wouldn't roll off. Meanwhile, I stood there patiently waiting for her to finish. Wait a second, I came here to murder someone. This doesn't change anything. I raised my gun again so when Scully turned to face me she faced my gun instead.

 

I heard the ding of the elevator out in the hall. Could be Mulder.

 

"Come with me," I said quietly. I motioned with the gun for her to stand where I had been standing. She did it, staring me down as she past me. Go ahead, it'll take a lot more than that to scare me.

 

"Be quiet," I told her as I picked up the note and put it my pocket. Guess I'm using Plan B. I stood in the hall right in front of the door. My gun was poised and I noticed that it was shaking. I looked at Scully who seemed to notice the same thing. The door opened. Mulder stepped in and stopped abruptly when he saw me. I cocked the gun.

 

"Krycek."

 

"Mulder," I replied. "Well, now that the the introductions are out of the way, why don't you come in. We have company."

 

Mulder closed the door and immediately saw Scully. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She said she was.

 

"Time for you to go," I said to her. She started coming towards me so I moved the gun from Mulder to her. "Get out of here."

 

"I'm going to get William."

 

"Leave him," I replied as she glared at me. She started forward again so I blocked her path with my gun. "Go," I demanded.

 

I looked at Mulder. Whatever he saw in my face must have told him I was serious.

 

"Go on Scully," he urged. Scully was not about to leave her child in the same room with me. She was walking right into me, gun and all, which gave me two choices: shoot, or back up. I backed into the living room and my legs hit the couch knocking me slightly off balance. Not one of my finer moments. She moved to go around me but I stopped her with my hand that wasn't holding the gun, pushing her back slightly.

 

"Leave her alone," Mulder said angrily. I looked up to see that he had pulled his gun out of his holster. It never even occurred to me to take that away. This night sucks. I had to do something quick, kill or be killed type of situation. I didn't want to do it, but it seemed to be my only leverage at the moment.

 

I moved quick because I didn't want there to be any time for him to fire at me. I moved to the front of the couch and picked William up off it. I woke him up so he was a little disoriented. Please don't cry.

 

Mulder stepped forward, unsure of what to do, and scared for his son's life. After all, I was still holding the gun. Granted, I wasn't aiming at him. I'm not that bad. But the threat was there nonetheless.

 

"You son of a bitch."

 

"I made a simple request. He could have been kept out of this," I told them, making it sound like it was their fault. William was squirming around, which made it harder to hold him with my one unoccupied arm. I casually brought my other arm around his back to steady him.

 

Both Scully and Mulder jumped. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I realized the gun was resting on the kid, which would make any parent jump I guess. I didn't mean anything by it, I would never hurt him. But they don't know that.

 

"Scully, just go, I'll take care of this. William will be fine."

 

"No, Mulder, I can't-"

 

"If I were you I'd listen to him," I added. Mulder nodded.

 

"Shutup," she threw back at me.

 

"Seriously?" I asked. "Your really going to talk to me like that when I'm the one with your son's life in his hands?" I let her think that over for a minute and then added, "Have a good night," just to be annoying.

 

She gave me a dirty look but she left. Seconds later William started to cry. I didn't know what to do. Honestly I didn't really care. I was kicking myself for the sudden lapse in judgement that made me think that keeping the kid with me and Mulder would be best. I guess I just wanted to piss Scully off. Mulder was watching to see what I would do. I wondered what he was thinking. I mean, besides that he hates me. For all he knows he could be seconds away from witnessing his son's death. Maybe he was flashing back to when Samantha was taken. He probably was thinking that he didn't want to lose yet another person.

 

I was making myself feel bad for him.

 

I moved, apparently to quick for him because I swear it looked like he had a heart attack, towards him. He watched me carefully and I noticed that his gun was by his side. I stopped in front him and moved my hand that was holding the gun away from William. I didn't say anything. I was doing him a favor, but I wasn't going to be all nice about it.

 

Mulder hesitated for a second and then took William out of my arms. "Thank god," I thought. I imagine that if you could have seen a little thought bubble over William's head it would have said basically the same thing. That's alright. I'm not here to make friends.

 

I stepped back and waited as Mulder got William calmed down. I swear, out of all the things I have seen in my life, Mulder as a father is probably the weirdest. He seems to like it though.

 

"What do you want?" he asked me.

 

"I came here to kill you," I replied. Honesty is the best policy.

 

"Deja vu."

 

"Yeah, you should see the note I left for you." I pulled the paper out of my pocket and held it up so he could read it.

 

"You have quite an imagination."

 

I shrugged. William was falling asleep in Mulder's arms. He looked at the couch and then at me. I moved out of the way and nodded to him. He put William back on the couch as Scully had.

 

"Okay move away from him," I said. Mulder started to walk to the other side of the room. As he passed me I grabbed his arm, swung him around a little and took his gun.

 

"What are you going to do with William? You know, after you kill me?"

 

"You should take this a little more seriously. I'm not playing around. My orders are to get rid of you. Tonight."

 

He nodded. "So go ahead," he told me. His voice was low so that he wouldn't wake William, but even his whisper sounded loud and angry. "If that's all your good for, then do it." I raised my gun. Again my hand was shaking.

 

"What's wrong? Alex? Can't do it?" I looked away from him for a second when he said my name. "What? To personal when I call you Alex? Would you prefer Krycek?"

 

"Shutup."

 

"No, if your going to kill me I think I deserve to say anything I want," He shook his head, he looked sad. Not afraid, and not even angry. Just sad.

 

"Shutup Mulder."

 

"Am I making this hard for you?" His voice started to rise, guess he forgot about William. "I'm sorry, really. I don't know what I was thinking. By all means, I'll be quiet. Go on, shoot me!"

 

"I don't want to kill you!" I yelled back. Crap. I didn't want to say that out loud. He looked stunned for a minute.

 

"Then don't," he said quietly.

 

"I have to."

 

"No, you don't. Just walk away from this. I let you go last time when Skinner wanted to kill you. You owe me." He took a step towards me.

 

"I don't have a choice Mulder, not this time."

 

"There's always a choice." He took another step closer. He was standing right in front of me now. I still had my gun aimed, it was about an inch away from his chest. He covered the gun with his right hand and began to lower it.

 

"Don't," I said, but it barely came out.

 

He pryed the gun out of my hand which at this point wasn't very difficult. It was still shaking. He held my hand for a second before he let go because, I guess, he noticed the shaking. He didn't say anything. He put the gun on a chair behind him and then took his gun out of my pocket and put it back in his holster. He went to his desk and picked up the phone. I thought for a second that he might be calling the cops and I slowly started backing out of the room. He saw me and put his hand up, signaling me to stop.

 

"Scully," he said into the phone, "you can come and get William. Yeah he's okay. No, he's still here. Okay." He hung up.

 

"Scully's going to come get William. I don't want him a part of this."

 

I nodded.

 

"Well, they want you to kill me and I'm guessing that they'll kill you if you don't," he said casually.

 

"That was the general idea," I said solemnly.

 

"And yet you say you don't want to kill me."

 

I nodded again.

 

"So we have to figure something out," he said, as if that was obvious.

 

"Why bother? You'd have a lot less problems with me out of the picture right?"

 

"You know, your a hard person to help."

 

"I just don't understand why your doing this! I came here to kill you, I held a gun on William. Why are you trying to help me!?" My voice was steadily growing louder.

 

"I think the bigger question is, why won't you let someone help you?" he said calmly.

 

I stood there staring at him for lack of anything better to do. I shook my head and turned my back on him. I was mad, but I'm not really sure why. He was, for some reason, willing to help. But there's nothing he can do to change the inevitable. He stepped towards me, I heard him move closer.

 

I once again had a choice: kill him or be killed later. I didn't want to die, not for this and not by the hand of the cigarette-smoking man.

 

"Give me my gun," I asked. He just looked at me, not moving.

 

"I'm closer to William then you are. Do you think you can get to him quicker then I can?" He reluctantly handed the gun back to me. Maybe keeping the kid around was a good thing.

 

"I'm outta here," I mumbled, with my gun pointed in his general direction, though not aimed properly and probably not very convincing.

 

"Yeah, that's good. Just run away. I'm sure that will fix everything."

 

I snapped then. He was pissing me off. I ran at him and shoved him into the wall, his head hit hard and bounced back which shook him a little. I took that advantage and punched him.

 

"You fucking don't understand!" I yelled. "You think we can talk this out!? That it'll go away if we sit down rationally and discuss our options!? Well, let me tell you something. It won't work. It won't change anything!"

 

I had him by the shoulders and was slamming him into the wall at the end of each sentence. William was crying. I didn't care, and there was nothing Mulder could do now. He wasn't fighting back which was unusual. I barely noticed though. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain and started coughing. I knocked him to the ground. I waited while he caught his breath, he stood up slowly, glaring at me. I moved in for more once he was standing but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He landed on top of me and started punching my face, chest, stomach - anything that got in his way. I was hitting back but was fading fast. Finally, he got off and stepped out of my way.

 

I could taste blood in my mouth and could feel some running down the side of my face. Mulder didn't look much better. I jumped up as fast as my body would allow and aimed my gun.

 

"Thanks for making this easier on me," I said sarcastically. I cocked the gun.

 

For the first time all night I saw something in his eyes. Fear. It was there before when I had William but I think in the back of his mind he knew I would never hurt the kid.

 

I shouldn't have hesitated. It came out of nowhere. I felt the pain before I even registered what happened. Scully had come in and she saw me ready to kill Mulder. She shot me.

 

I fell back, landing hard on the floor. The bullet entered through the left side of my chest and it was quickly becoming hard to breathe. I was choking, gasping for air and I could taste more blood. I saw Mulder go for the phone to call for help.

 

"No," I managed to say between gasps.

 

He looked at me but called anyway. When he hung up he came over behind me, grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up onto the couch. Scully took William as far from me as the small room would allow.

 

"Cancel...cancel the call..."

 

"What? Why?" He had no clue what I was trying to do for him here.

 

"Let me die. It's either you or me. Since it has to be me....I'd rather have it this way...I owe you..." I couldn't say more than that, it hurt to much and I could barely breathe. I hoped he knew what I meant. I've hurt him and people that he loved so much over the years - he should just let me die. Then I'm off the hook with the cigarette smoking man, I won't have to kill Mulder. It's a win / win situation.

 

If I'm going to die it might as well be here.

 

Realization seemed to dawn on him. He looked at me sadly. My breath was coming in short gasps now. It hurt like hell. I just wanted it to be over, I didn't care anymore.

 

I started crying, and it wasn't because of the pain. My eyes felt heavy, I couldn't keep them open. It took to much effort.

 

I looked at Mulder and I think I saw tears in his eyes, too.

 

 

xx The END xx


End file.
